Believe
by Avalon Spirit
Summary: Okay, I must admit that this story is pretty darn straightforward. I’ll tell ya, (and highly doubt ANYONE will be surprised,) that this story takes place primarily at Hogwarts. Lotsa senseless bickering, love mistaken for hate- your'e classic L/J.
1. Sick and Twisted

Title? Believe  
  
Rated? PG13 for what I like to call the two S's- Swearing and Snogging. ^_^  
  
Main characters? A love/ hate Lily/ James-in-seventh-year fic.  
  
Supporting characters? MWP, Arabella Figg, Brigit Wooley , Nell Ovenka.  
  
Disclaimer? Okay. Think logically. If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, do you REALLY think I'd be writing this on FanFic? That's what I thought. ;) I DO however own "Brigit Wooley" and "Nell Ovenka". The rest is the Great JKR's. *Bows down to fave author*  
  
Author 's Note? Okay, I must admit that this story is pretty damn straightforward. I'll tell ya, (and highly doubt ANYONE will be surprised,) that this story takes place primarily at Hogwarts. Lotsa senseless bickering, love mistaken for hate- and I'm rather ashamed to admit- some substantial fluff O_o. Hope you all enjoy my little fanficcie- tis mah first! Love you like..like .. someone who reviews my work !  
  
Shéì  
  
Chapter One- Sick and Twisted  
  
  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Petunia Evans screeched at the top of her lungs. "Wha-" "No, Lily, I want no excuses this time. My blouse is RUINED!" "But-" "I SAID NO EXCUSES, DAMN YOU!" Lily Evans was constantly being blamed for everything that pisses her older sister, Petunia, off. And frankly, Lily thought, she had had enough. Lily thought blissfully of Hogwarts, her school. On'y two more weeks of this sisterly bullshit, she mused. Lily had always wondered why Petunia resented her being a witch so much. She never did her any wrongs- well.not often anyways. Lily had decided that Petunia was just jealous. Petunia was a little lizard of a human. A hooknose, sallow skin, fried hair, bony- pretty downright ugly. Even more incomprehensible, she was ever uglier on the inside. The whole blouse thing was just an excuse for Petunia to yell at Lily- and Lily was used to it. Her self image sucked, Petunia went out of her way to make is so. Basically, Lily thought, Petunia was just sick and twisted.  
  
((Shei's note- I know that was REALLY short, and I'm really sorry! I just wanted to get across the reason for Lily's image problem- because it is quite important in the story. Fear not, The next ( and much better chapter I might add) is coming VERY SOON. Just had to get this lil' (pardon the pun) point across. Toodles!)) 


	2. Reunions

Title? Believe  
  
Rated? PG13 for what I like to call the two S's- Swearing and Snogging. ^_^  
  
Main characters? A love/ hate Lily/ James-in-seventh-year fic.  
  
Supporting characters? MWP, Arabella Figg, Brigit Wooley , Nell Ovenka.  
  
Disclaimer? Okay. Think logically. If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, do you REALLY think I'd be writing this on FanFic? That's what I thought. ;) I DO however own "Brigit Wooley" and "Nell Ovenka". The rest is the Great JKR's. *Bows down to fave author*  
  
Author 's Note? Okay, I must admit that this story is pretty damn straightforward. I'll tell ya, (and highly doubt ANYONE will be surprised,) that this story takes place primarily at Hogwarts. Lotsa senseless bickering, love mistaken for hate- and I'm rather ashamed to admit- some substantial fluff O_o. Hope you all enjoy my little fanficcie- tis mah first! Love you like..like .. someone who reviews my work !  
  
Shéì  
  
Chapter Two- Reunions  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of utter happiness at the thought of being away from Petunia's bullshit for and entire year. And better yet- she was going to the place she recognized as home- Hogwarts. This year was going to be better than ever, she thought, with the shiny Head Girl badge pinned to the pressed Hogwarts robes in her bag. As she stepped onto platform 9 3/4, She noticed a familiar Raven-haired girl about 20 paces away. It was her best friend, Arabella (better know to her friends as Ella) Figg. Just one second later, Ella noticed her and gleefully yelled "Lils!" And ran (as fast as she could) in her high-heeled leather boots. When she finally reached her destination, Ella gave Lily a big hug. Lily hadn't realized up until then just how much she had missed her friends. Now that she had reunited with Ella, she scanned the crowd for her other best friends, Brigit and Nell. Arabella was the kind of person that would stop traffic with her beauty. Her tawny complexion, her raven hair, her slim figure, and what Lily thought was her best feature- her spectacular blue-gray-gold eyes. Next to her, Lily felt anything but beautiful. But she was. Lily was a rare sort of beauty. She had flaming red hair with more toned- down auburn streaks in it- framing her face in soft, silky waves. Her skin was milky and utterly flawless, and her eyes were such a bright green that she looked positively goddess-like. She had soft curves, something even Ella wished for. Ella knew this was why Lily's sister Petunia ragged on her so much- Lily was So much more beautiful than Petunia. Arabella was determined to get Lily to know how stunning she was.  
  
James Potter was probably the biggest flirt of all time, and he would basically sweet talk anything female on two legs. This was one of the reasons he was so popular. Another was that he was charming, humorous, and down to earth and yet extremely egotistical at the same time. He had an extremely cool head too. Well, except with Lily Evans. She knew how to push all his buttons, and throw him into a blind rage at a single glance. He knew that he hated her, and that he always would. But his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin knew better that that. As James waltzed onto the Hogwarts Express, his Best Friend, Sirius caught up with him. "Hey, James." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, hi Sirius."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Was looking for you, and now that I found you, I'm looking for Remus."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So ,how have y-" Sirius stopped mid- word as the most beautiful girl he was sure he had ever seen walked passed. He had her name in the back of his mind, but he was too intoxicated with the look of her that he didn't even want to fish it out. He knew it was Araschmella or something of that sort. He came back to earth when Remus and James simultaneously flicked him on either side of his head.  
  
"OW!" he yelped. Remus chuckled.  
  
"And who the new flavor of the week?" James ventured- earning a glare from Sirius and a guffaw from Remus.  
  
"I was just distracted, that's all. Like I'd have a crush on Araschmella Wigg. " James and Remus looked at each other and started laughing hysterically, holding on to each other's arms to keep from rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"And WHAT exactly do you find so amusing?" Sirius. James was laughing still and was gasping for air.  
  
" You- called Arabella Figg *guffaw* Araschmella Wigg!" He began laughing mercilessly again as Sirius blushed with embarrassment. As the two calmed down, they decided to find a compartment to sit in, seeing as the regular seats were full. Being as it may, all of the compartments were full, too. They decided to sit with Lily,(much to James' disappointment), Arabella, (much to Sirius's happiness), along with Brigit and Nell. As the train started up, a classic Lily and James fight started, too.  
  
((Shei's note- do you like it *looking hopeful* I worked on it for a while, and again apologize for it being so short. I like short Chappies. ( Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I word sincerely appreciate it, and hope you all like it! (chapter Three due out tomorrow, August 15th.) )) 


	3. Rain

Title? Believe  
  
Rated? PG13 for what I like to call the two S's- Swearing and Snogging. ^_^  
  
Main characters? A love/ hate Lily/ James-in-seventh-year fic.  
  
Supporting characters? MWP, Arabella Figg, Brigit Wooley, Nell Ovenka.  
  
Disclaimer? Okay. Think logically. If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, do you REALLY think I'd be writing this on FanFic? That's what I thought. ;) I DO however own "Brigit Wooley" and "Nell Ovenka". The rest is the Great JKR's. *Bows down to fave author*  
  
Author 's Note? I LOVE MY THREE REVIEWERS LIKE SISTAS! You three deserve very large cookies for reviewing my ficcie! The goddesses to be worshipped are as follows: wynterchaos, Shadow Lily, and last but not least- starblaze. YOU THREE ROCK MY SOX! Anyway- the last chappie left off with a fight beginning? This will be fun to write. *Grins mischievously* Shéì  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Rain "You, you, YOU WORTHLESS PRIG!" Lily screeched at James "Look, Evans, it's not MY fault you got humiliated!" James replied smoothly. "Oh really?" She said matter-of- factly. "So it was MY fault that you set off a Dungbomb while I was talking to Matt, and he thought I farted? Yeah, sure." James tried his hardest to contain his laughter- to no avail. He lost control, and stared laughing so hard that he teared up. "Exactly. You have got to be the most immature human alive- next to Sirius of course." Sirius had heard his name- but he was to transfixed with Ella to realize what is was all about. He lost interest and went back to his gazing. "Padfoot, you're going to go cross-eyed if you keep looking at Arabella like that." Remus said. "What did you say, Moony?" "I believe I just made my point." "Yeah, whatever."  
  
When the Hogwarts Express stopped at it's station, it was raining cats and pigs outside. The students got off the train in their school robes, Lily and James wearing their Head Boy and Girl Badges. Umbrellas had been handed out, but people had to share. As result, Dumbledore paired everyone off. Remus and Nell, Peter and Brigit (much to her dismay), James and Arabella, and Sirius with Lily. As Lily and Sirius walked towards the boats together, Lily had her arms crossed and was looking away. Sirius shot James evil glares at James who was talking happily with Arabella. Trying to make conversation, seeing as they had quite a ways to go, Sirius ventured a comment cautiously. "Sooooo.. Haves any special plans for this year?" Sirius asked. "No." "Oh. Why not?" "Look. Sirius, we don't need to talk. It's okay. Just keep walking, please?" "Yeah, uh. okay. But I do have a question for you." She raised her eyebrows and said: "And that question is?" "Well.uh.well.it's.. um." "Sirius for god's sake, SPIT IT OUT!" she said, exasperated. "Doesarabellahaveaboyfriendifnotdoyouthinkshedbeinterestedinme?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, I'd prefer if you'd answer me in proper English, not gibberish!" Sirius winced. "As I was saying, Does Arabella have a boyfriend, if not do you think shed be interested in me?" "To be frank Sirius, I have no clue. On either topic for that matter." Inwardly, she was trying not to laugh at the though of her best friend and Sirius Black together. She bit her lip until it bled to keep from snorting.  
  
About 50 paces behind, Remus and Nell were talking and having a great time, forgetting about everything except each other. Nell was sure that she was falling in love. She was very different then Ella and Lily. Nell was rather short, with soft brown hair. Her complexion was fair, and she had freckles dotted across her delicate nose. Her figure was voluptuous, a bit curvier than Lily. Her eyes were large and brown, and her demeanor was a far cry from Lily or Arabella's. She was rarely seen without a smile on her sweet face, and always seemed to be there when someone needed her. She had been extremely close to Remus over the years, guided him through his darkest times, and helped him come to terms with being a werewolf. Remus had always known he loved Nell, but never had the courage to tell her.  
  
((Shei's note- you like? I double-spaced it this time- so I hope it was easier to read than before. Please, please, PLEASE continue to review, reviews mean EVERYTHING to me. But even if you don't *sniffle* I will continue on with the story, because I love to write, dammit! Thankies!)) 


End file.
